


31 Days of Food Fantasy

by YoYoHa



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crossdressing, Drabble Collection, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, POV First Person, POV Third Person, demigirl!Salad, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-09-05 15:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 7,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoYoHa/pseuds/YoYoHa
Summary: A collection of short works forthis challenge31 days of Food Fantasy.





	1. Day 1: Introduction

Am I starting a brand new series when I’m in the middle of another?

Yes. 

Yes I am, because I’m a masochist I guess.

This is my contribution to 31 days of Food Fantasy. I’m N.L. and I’ll try to give you something worth reading about! You can find me on Food Fantasy as Nyk, and I frequent the [SteakWine discord server](https://discord.gg/2jrfTaR). Feel free to scroll through some of my other works!

Since I’m supposed to do an introduction, I guess I’ll say that a good bit of these will be around 1k words or less, I’m trying to train myself to write more succinctly!


	2. Day 2: Favorite Defense Soul

The _twack_ of a sword against her shield was the only sound ringing through the courtyard. Her steady breaths were low and even, and her dangerous yellow eyes stared down her opponent. She could feel the warm blood pulsing through her veins, urging her on, and the shield and sword in her hands had a familiar weight.

Gingerbread was in her prime. 

Her sword thrummed with a magical power, and she sung it towards Red Wine, who was sparring against her. Her sword was heavier than his, and the darker-haired food soul was nimble, and evaded expertly, swinging the flat of his sword against the edge of her shield, nearly slicing into the bare skin of her arm. 

Gingerbread buffeted the sword with her shield. 

“Have you become lackadaisical since the Order of Canaan, my friend?” Red Wine said, standing on guard. Gingerbread huffed. 

“No. Your skinny ass has just gotten better at evading me,” she said haughtily, able to joke with the other after being together so long. They rarely had time to spawn nowadays, and with the decrease in Fallen Angel activity, they weren't needed for fighting. Still, it was important for them to hone their skills.

“Gingerbread! Red Wine! Mom wants you inside!”

The daughter of their Master Attendant came outside to corral them, and they both sheathed their swords. They would need to wash up when they came inside, and Gingerbread loosened the fasteners that secured her shield on her arm. 

“You have gotten better,” Red Wine said, “even though you couldn't come close to touching me.”

The cocky comment was only natural at this point, and Gingerbread smirked. 

“Good thing we’re on the same side.”


	3. Day 3: Favorite Strength Soul

Gently, I brushed through the Food Soul’s delicate hair. She was small, and despite the years we’d spent together, she never changed. 

“Mommy, can you make them into buns?” Cold Rice Shrimp called, turning her large pale eyes to look at me. In them was such an inquisitive and exciting flame that yearned to know about anything and everything. 

She really was like a child. 

I couldn’t help but giggle at her request. Even after losing the deftness in my hands, I would always indulge in Cold Rice Shrimp’s requests. Despite my failing eyesight, I could see the way she looked at things with awe and wonder, as if seeing the world for the first time. Others had whispered in town about the Food Soul and her strange behavior, and how she always seemed to carry around a fish basket. Even after all these years, I still didn’t know what was inside, but on some dark nights, I could see it glow and hum with a mystical power. Others may think she was a weak Food Soul, but I knew if there were ever a situation in which she would call upon her power, I would be safe.

So I couldn’t care about Cold Rice Shrimp’s quirks; she was my Food Soul and I loved her.

“Buns, it is,” I said, twisting her soft brown hair gently in my hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cold Rice Shrimp is my child and I will fight the world for her.


	4. Day 4: Favorite Magic Food Soul

There wasn’t anything that made B-52 feel more alive than flying. 

He knew there was only few other Food Souls who could do it, but none of them had the aerial expertise he had. Flying meant that he could escape the woes of the world, high above them in the sky as the cold, biting wind whipped past his synthetic skin. B-52 was always different than the others. He wasn’t like a human, and he wasn’t like a Food Soul, and the metal that made up his body proved that. 

In the winter, he would freeze up, joints getting locked, and in the summer, his metal would sometimes be so hot from the sun that he burned people that tried to touch him. 

But that was fine. 

In the air, he was alone, and there was nothing like him. On the ground he wasn’t quite human, and was an odd and peculiar Food Soul, but in the air, B-52 was just B-52. The exalted feeling that swelled in his chest, teetering on the edge of exhilarating and terrifying, made him know he was more than the robot parts that comprised him. In the air he was invincible. In the air he was free. 

In the air, he was alive.


	5. Day 5: Favorite Support Food Soul

“It’s too bright,” Sweet Tofu complained, squinting at the light as he travelled with the team for a Fallen Angel expedition. The Chef’s Guild and Academy had recently been discovering if weaker versions of Fallen Angels could be tamed to fight alongside Food Souls, and their Cooking Attendant had foolishly taken up the job. 

“Stop complaining,” Black Tea said, her cold and bitter voice once again turned towards him. 

This team was new to him, and if Sweet Tofu was being honest with himself, he didn’t play well with others. His brother wasn’t even here, on a separate delivery mission, and he wondered if their Master Attendant failed to see his strength. 

Sweet Tofu liked the people on his team well enough, he just didn’t like the idea of a team, especially having the pressure to not letting them all die. 

The horrors of Fallen Angels wasn’t something a Food Soul could forget, but if their Cooking Attendant said to fight, he would obey his orders. 

Ah, orders. 

Looking back, he saw his Cooking Attendant, who had also come prepared with a healing spell and a fire spell to burn away their enemies. With her here, Sweet Tofu felt his anxiety slip away. There was no need for him to think, he could just listen to orders given by his master and if they were the wrong decisions, the blood wasn’t on his hands. 

He didn’t feel like he belonged with this group. Black Tea, Gingerbread, Steak, and Red Wine had forged bonds with themselves and with their last healer, Milk. Sweet Tofu assumed that him replacing Milk is what brought their ire, particularly Black Tea’s, but their Cooking Attendant was proud of him, and trusted in his abilities. 

Sweet Tofu just wished his brother were here.


	6. Day 6: Main Team

Yuxiang was glad that Peking Duck was here, elsewise she would feel extremely out of place with the other stronger units. While she exuded a calm collectedness, she was nervous and excited to be surrounded by older Food Souls with such legends. 

However, no one seemed interested in talking to each other. They had been sent out alone on a delivery mission in the hopes of boosting team morale but Gingerbread seemed to be the only one making small talk. She was the only one who didn’t seem like there was somewhere else she’d rather be. 

Yuxiang had known for a while that her skill had surpassed some of the other units in her class, and she had Peking Duck to thank for teaching her. Gingerbread had spent a lot of time in a team with Black Tea, Milk, Steak, and Red Wine, and she spoke fondly of them. 

B-52 was as strong and cold as his body, and along with Foie Gras and Peking Duck, their enemies rarely had a chance to counter attack from being stunned, charmed, or silenced. They had run into minor enemies, that B-52 swooped down upon like a bird of prey, but considering this was a delivery, most roads were clear. 

Foie Gras just didn’t talk, and stared off into the distance as if she was waiting for something or someone. 

They made the local delivery with no problem, but when they returned, there was something off. 

The group had to pass through Parisel part of the way, but all of the Fallen Angels there had already been exterminated. They heard the rustling and groaning before they saw anything. 

“Get back!” Peking Duck, their team leader, shouted. Everyone fell back a few paces from the rustling, with Gingerbread and Yuxiang in front. In this formation, Foie Gras was protected by the heavy hitters. Without a healer or their Cooking Attendant’s spells, they would be out of luck if they were damaged. 

From the brush came a Bulimia, surrounded by other, lesser Fallen Angels. Fighting an Uke Mochi was their biggest worry because she was tall enough to reach through the ranks and attack Foie Gras. 

“There’s only 4 of them, we can take them,” Gingerbread said, rushing forward and slashing through a Fallen Angel with her sword. Her recklessness drove all the monsters to attack her, and with magic, she surrounded herself with a light shield. 

B-52 blew fire from his cane, scorching the enemies and killing the one Gingerbread had her sword lodged in. The burning flesh of the Fallen Angels smelled disgusting. Following the attack, Peking Duck blew the smoke from his pipe, enhancing the cloud with magic as it scattered over their enemies, blinding them. 

“Foie Gras, is your charm ready yet?” Peking Duck asked, watching as Yuxiang and Gingerbread fought of the last of the enemies. Foie Gras was gathering magic in her scepter. It was always a tricky science, to know just when she’d have enough for her finicky scepter, but their Cooking Attendant found her skill valuable, and so she took the chance on the icy Food Soul. Bulimia ate some of the charred remains of the other Fallen Angels, before infusing them with magic winding her arm back to throw. 

Foie Gras’ scepter lit up with radiant magic and she directed it towards the enemy, charming the Fallen Angel and making her drop the remains. 

B-52 took that moment to fly into the air, raining down fire to the Fallen Angel and burning her alive.

With no casualties and only minor injuries, they could consider their battle a huge win.

Yuxiang wondered if they really needed to like each other. It seemed they could fight together just fine, and there was no reason to force their affections.

With this thought, Yuxiang was contended. As long as she did her job right, she could slowly work out the ancient stories from inside all of them.


	7. Day 7: Inside Restaurant

“We need another order of those pork burgers to table 7!”

Sandwich ducked below Skewer’s arm expertly, having worked as a server in his Cooking Attendant’s restaurant now for months. They had started off modest, and he changed jobs whenever he was needed, but as the restaurant got larger and more people spread the word about their good food, they were able to hire more and more people. Just recently they’d even promoted Skewer to supervisor. 

Which in most of the Food Soul’s opinions was an excellent idea for the customers, despite them now facing the brunt of her wrath. 

Skewer could be nice occasionally, but her short temper and angry attitude tended to make customers uncomfortable. Being able to use that fire and direct others seemed to be a step in the right direction for the restaurant.

Sandwich took the order of fried rice cakes to the correct table, watching how their faces lit up at the dish. 

There was nothing better than serving good food to good people. Maybe playing cards.

“Order up!”

Before Sandwich could go check and see if the order was for one of his tables, Popcorn was there. He flipped his blond hair as he walked over to one of his tables with the order. There was a young lady who giggled at him, thanking him for his hard work. 

That explained his hard work. 

Alongside Toast in the kitchen was Cheese, both cooking up the tickets as they came in. They were the most reliable and trustworthy in the kitchen, and Sandwich was glad for days where they were working in the back instead of out front. 

Sneaking beside him to grab her next order was Jello. Aside from the food’s aroma, her looks and talent also brought in many customers, and today the restaurant was bustling. She collected the tips left by her patrons, and turned them in. As Food Souls they didn’t really have need for their own money, but their Cooking Attendant did. 

“Today’s gonna be another great day!” Sandwich cheered, getting fired up. He could bet his cards on it.


	8. Day 8: First UR Summoned

The shield might’ve been a little dated, but it was what Gingerbread was used to, and to her, familiarity was more important that the skill of a weapon - not that she didn’t trust the latest swords and gear, but she hadn’t lost a battle yet with her longsword and shield, and she was most proficient with them. 

Gingerbread couldn’t imagine using the thin and precise rapier Red Wine employed, or the large blade of Steak’s greatsword. She could see how their swords fit them, but she wouldn’t change out her longsword for either – one was far too thin and the other much too large. 

What was that children’s tale about the bears?

“Goldilocks,” Gingerbread muttered, laughing a bit to herself. Yes, Goldilocks, and she even had the head of blonde hair to accompany the story. 

She had lived far too long to try and change her style now, knowing that she needn’t feel insecure about her fighting so long as she completed her mission and protected the people she cared for. She was strong. 

She was a guardian.


	9. Day 9: Favorite Location

Strolling through the streets of Spring Town, I got the idea that there was something fanatical in the air. It bordered on hysteria, but translated to the people only as enthusiasm. Everyone was friendly to each other and the community seemed close-knit, even if people were closed off to a foreigner like me. 

With my restaurant back in Gloriville left to my Food Souls, I took a much needed vacation to the gorgeous islands of Sakurajima. Their food was exquisite and their seafood dishes were divine. I thought about stealing some recipes for myself. 

Passing a shrine, I smelled a lovely scent, but getting closer, I realized the incense was covering the smell of rot and decay. 

“Are you interested in dedicating your life to our god Inugami?”

The regional accent was hard to distinguish, but I knew I wasn’t interested in what they had to offer. 

“No thank you,” I said politely, taking a step back to walk away. 

There was something strange about this place that left a sour taste in my mouth.


	10. Day 10: Favorite Fallen Angel

_"Master Semimaru!”_

_The sound of Sashimi’s bare feet pattering across the wooden floors was a familiar and comforting sound. It brought life to the bachelor’s house when Sashimi and his sister would run around or train. Even though he knew they were Food Souls, they were like the children he would never have, and despite knowing his time was short, they brought light into his life. They reminded him of days with his family, before the Fallen Angels took over._

_If he succeeded with his experiments, he wondered if he could provide a better life for the sibling Food Souls._

Orochi opened his red eyes. 

He hadn’t known he was still allowed to dream, but as long as he was providing Tierra with dream energy, maybe he could still be considered human. 

Overwhelmed with the desire to kill, Orochi had lost much of the man he was before, and he was fueled by pure hatred and rage. He didn’t eat, he rarely slept, and in the time he wasn’t killing any remaining humans on the island, he was crafting identical puppets – Prajnas to do his bidding. 

Today was a more human day. 

In what was left of his heart, he felt the heavy weight of all the souls he’d killed, and he felt the sickening burden of his poor choices in life as a human. Maybe if he hadn’t tried to make himself into something he could never be, he would still be alive with…

“Ah, what were their names again?” Orochi said, scratching his head. He closed his eyes in an attempt to remember. 

He couldn’t. A single tear rolled down his cold, pale face. 

“What foolishness,” Orochi said, his voice hardening as he let the memories of the man he used to be slip away. “I need to get back to work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Orochi is hot.


	11. Day 11: Favorite NPC

The pursuit of knowledge was a wonderful thing. 

Mithra tucked her long black locks behind her ear, some of her hair having slipped the band of her ponytail in her rush to tie it up. She’s have a knot in her hair later, she knew, but it was inconsequential to the moments she saved being able to bear witness to the creation of another Food Soul. 

The Academy had begun researching Food Souls to combat Fallen Angels a long time ago, but just because they had a host of Food Souls didn’t mean they could stop. Cataloged in their databases was every experiment they had conducted on Food Souls and Fallen Angels, and the need for more and stronger Food Souls was apparent. 

The Fallen Angels were getting stronger, and there was little they could do to stop them without the Food Souls. 

Mithra loved the thrill of watching the fruits of her labors finally come into bloom, and the finicky food they’d been working with had finally manifested itself into a Food Soul. 

She climbed out of the vat of gelatinous fluid that held her. Finally they were able to obtain a superior product. 

“Finally,” Mithra breathed, elated at seeing the Food Soul emerge. There wasn’t a feeling more indescribable that the ecstatic moment of seeing all her toils had paid off and for only the second time in her life, Mithra watched the Food Soul come to life and take her first breath. 

Yes, the pursuit of knowledge was a wonderful thing.


	12. Day 12: Favorite Feature/Activity

“Be reasonable Steak, it isn’t _that_ bad.” Red Wine crossed his arms from where he stood on the ice. “Master Attendant wanted us to relax, it is her luxury that you’re wasting.”

Steak shrugged before taking a tentative step onto the ice. Even with the blades, he had no idea how to make himself stand and he held the wall of the ice rink, making sure to keep his balance. The two were all alone save for the other Food Soul they came with, who had already gone ahead and started skating, doing tricks flawlessly. 

“Don’t tell me you’ve never been ice skating before?” Red Wine asked incredulously. Steak glared at him. 

“I don’t know if you can tell, but ice and I don’t get along,” he said, righting himself and standing on wobbly legs. “How are you supposed to keep your balance on these things anyways?”

Behind them, another Food Soul lowed to a stop. 

“Is Steak having trouble?” Vodka asked, Andre landing on her shoulder as she stopped and screeching loudly. She kept to herself, so it was strange for her to be interacting with Steak and Red Wine. 

“It seems so,” Red Wine answered. 

“Shut up.”

“Well, there’s nothing we can do about that,” Vodka sighed, before going to Steak’s opposite side. “Ready?”

“Ready for what?” Steak asked, a little worried, but when Red Wine rolled his eyes and hooked arms with him, Steak nearly fell jerking his arm away. 

“We’re helping you skate, you imbecile,” Red Wine scoffed, trying again. Vodka grabbed his other arm. 

“Master Attendant would want you to. The ice has regenerative power, so staying on it will help you get stronger.”

Red Wine didn’t know if that was true, but if anyone knew anything about ice, it was Vodka. 

The three strolled around the rink until Steak found his own balance, and when he did, they simply held his wrists to help guide and steer him. 

“See, you’re a natural,” Vodka said, smiling lightly. It was nice to see such a hard and uncompromising girl so in her element, and Red Wine took a look at Andre, who was soaring in circles above them. He had left his place on Vodka’s shoulder as they began skating. 

Steak shrugged off their hands as he found his own groove, going very slowly, but skating without assistance. 

“I’m going to make a lap, find me if you need help,” Vodka said, leaving the two behind as she rushed forward. 

“She must be quite used to this,” Red Wine speculated as she left them behind. 

The three spent their afternoon on the ice, and as it got colder, they left, Steak using his fire to warm the other Food Souls. 

“How was ice skating?” their Master Attendant asked, her weak eyes glittering. 

“It was wonderful,” Vodka answered.


	13. Day 13: Food Soul OC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Royal Honey Jelly: An up-and-coming operatic mezzo-soprano who wants to be on top of the world. Despite her ambition, she is very pleasing to work with, and extremely kind to young musicians and children. 
> 
> Type of Food Soul: Support
> 
> Basic Skill: Discordent Notes – Removes all negative buffs from all units, and heals the unit with the lowest HP, making them invincible for 3 seconds
> 
> Energy Skill: Harmonious Solo – Heals all units by 300 HP and grants them immunity to all negative buffs for 3 seconds.
> 
> Linked Skill: Uncanny Solo (with Vodka) – Royal Honey Jelly stuns the enemy with the highest ATK and heals all units by 500 HP, granting them immunity to all negative buffs for 3 seconds.

I awoke one day in surprise to see a Master Attendant staring in shock at me. 

I learned he was a wealthy man – a musician, and his favorite delicacy to enjoy was royal honey jelly. I was thought to have healing properties and regenerative powers, so it seemed many people used me for that purpose. 

As long as I could help people I was glad. 

My Master Attendant spent years training me to be a star, and instilling in me a love of music and the craft. I spent my life travelling with him as he composed brilliant works and singing in them alongside grandeur and pomp. 

“I want you to live on and sing gloriously,” he said to me one day, when he had gotten old and grey. The winters in his home country were cold. Some people didn’t like his music, but I would make it my mission to learn it all and teach it to the people. 

When my first Master Attendant finally passed, I felt alone. 

There was another Food Soul that I found, and that woman was fond of alcohol, despite the health risks I posed to her. 

“We are Food Souls,” she would say, “alcohol cannot kill us.”

Her hawk made me nervous, but when I would sing for her, she would always wear a faint smile on her face, one that she wouldn’t show to others. Her chilled and composed attitude made it worth it when my Master Attendant’s songs warmed her icy heart.


	14. Day 14: Master Attendant OC

I hadn’t planned on being a Master Attendant. 

Deep in the secluded and dusty corners of my attic, there were my grandmother’s things. It had been a few years now since her passing and I finally had the strength to clean out her things. My grandmother had raised me, teaching me to appreciate the simple things in life and to take nothing for granted. I loved her more than I even loved myself, and when a sickness took her three years ago, I was devastated. 

In my hand, I clasped the sparkling gem necklace she gave me as a hand-me-down.

I am old enough to take care of myself, and had known for a while that my grandmother would pass. Where she was once lively and boisterous from my childhood, she had become weary and gray, as if all the energy had been sucked from her. Near the end she told me that I would need to go through her things in the attic, and that there were things I would only understand after looking through them. 

In the attic, I could feel a strange power. 

I recognized jewels from pictures of her younger days, all sparkling, blue-ish crystals that adorned my grandmother’s ears, throat, and fingers. Why she would give up a glitzy and glam lifestyle to live in a rural town escaped me, but I found stacks of more jewels than I could imagine. 

Few people knew of my grandmother’s wealth, as she was adamant about living a quiet and peaceful life. My parents had made off with half of her collection and left in the cover of night for the closest city. They wanted more for themselves than farming and the smell of animals and soil every day. And so they left behind their only daughter.  
In the boxes I began to find strange letters, dating to before I was old enough to read. 

“An alias?” I asked aloud, reading who “Sweet Tofu” might’ve been – the man my grandmother had correspondence with. I gleaned nothing from their letters except for this man was looking for my parents, and that he would be back soon. 

Strange. I’d never met him. 

After cleaning out the attic, I wasn’t left with any answers. I learned nothing more from my grandmother than what I already knew, and I began to wonder what she could’ve possibly meant when she told me I would “understand more”.

Without my grandmother to turn them down, I began to get suitors from the town asking for my hand. 

They were annoying, all thinking that I owed them my life just for existing and being a decent human. It would be wonderful to settle down and start a family. The idea of nurturing children the way I hadn’t been was a bit of a fantasy of mine, but I would never settle down with any of the boys from this town. They wanted me the same way they wanted a cow – as property, and I wasn’t interested. 

“Ah, the old woman must have kicked the bucket.”

The sound of another man had me groaning, setting down the bucket of water I had drawn from the well. 

“What do you want?” I asked sharply, turning and gasping in shock at how _strange_ the man looked. His two-toned hair and the metal in his face were strange enough, but with the pale skin and dark circles under his eyes, he looked like a walking nightmare. 

“So rude. I could kill you, you know,” the man said, smiling in a crooked way and putting his hand on his hip. In his other hand he had a sack filled with something and I felt my heart stop thinking what it could possibly be. 

“Who are you?”

“What? You mean that old hag didn’t tell you about me?” he asked, his face deadpanning. I must have given him a blank expression because he sighed. Pushing past the wooden gate, he walked towards the house, as familiar as if he’d lived there himself. 

“Hey! You can’t just barge into my house!” I shouted, rushing to block his way from the door. Up close, I could see that the strange man was a little taller than me. 

“Before it was your house, it was mine. I live here. Move.”

I was shocked to hear the man say that, but I stood my ground. He clicked his tongue in annoyance and his face took on a displeased expression. 

“Okay. Now I’m getting mad. Move aside or I really will kill you,” he said.

“Who are you?” I asked, trying to keep the fear from being apparent in my face and voice. It didn’t work. 

“Sweet Tofu.”

I recognized the name from the letters my grandmother sent. 

“You wrote letters to my grandmother,” I said, lowering my arms. 

“She really _didn’t_ tell you anything about me? Your grandmother was my Master Attendant. I’ve been spending these last two decades hunting down the crystals her piece of shit son and his wife sold off.”

Too stunned to stop him, Sweet Tofu walked into the house. 

“Those are my parents!” I gasped, though I didn’t feel too upset he was talking bad about them. It was only a courtesy. 

“And? They abandoned you. They haven’t done anything good with their lives either,” the Food Soul said, placing the gems on the table. 

I was still reeling from the fact that my grandmother hid a Food Soul from my entire life, but now that he was here, there wasn’t any way I could deny that it was true. 

Now my grandmother’s letters made sense. She was preparing me from Sweet Tofu’s arrival. 

I took a deep breath and stood my ground. 

“Tell me about my grandmother.”

Sweet Tofu smiled lopsided towards me. 

“Only if you told me where the rest of her jewels are.”


	15. Day 15: Any Other OCs

She was one of the most beautiful women I’d ever seen, and if my eye was correct, she wore one of the Academy’s crystals around her neck. 

She traveled with two other people, and I could only assume it was a significant other and a daughter, if not a younger sibling. Working at an inn I saw many people pass through, and she may not be the most outright gorgeous, but to me she seemed like a work of art.

I sighed. 

I was always the one to miss opportunities because of inaction, but this one just stung a little bit worse. 

“Um, excuse me.”

I turned to face the person addressing me, and felt my heart pick up when I saw it was _her_.

Her springy, dark lock curled around her face, and the short cut made her looks young and refreshing. Chocolate eyes stared at me in hopes of answering any question I could ask, and I cleared my throat, remembering that I had to respond. 

“What can I help you with?”

“I need a room,” she said. The younger girl travelling with her seemed to hide behind her sleeve, and the strange looking man with her leaned on the counter. 

“Sure,” I said, feeling my throat tighten a little as I flipped through our vacancy books. “How many rooms do you need?”

“Just one.”

My heart sank. 

“How many beds?”

“Two should be fine,” she answered, and the man with her smirked. 

“Are you going to finally cozy up with me tonight? I’ve been dying to feel your warmth,” he said in a sultry tone. 

The conversation made me a bit uncomfortable, and I looked away from him. 

“No way, Cold Rice Shrimp and I are sharing a bed, you’re lucky I’m getting you a bed at all.”

The statement made me feel better, at least I knew now that man wasn’t her boyfriend. 

“We still have some free rooms left, I can show you to them,” I said, pulling down the set of keys from behind me and pulling off the key for the appropriate room. “Follow me.”

The three did as asked, and I walked them to their room. 

“If you have any other questions or concerns let me know.”

“Thank you,” the smaller girl in their group said timidly before walking into the room.

That was the last I saw of her party for months. 

I didn’t think about the girl every day, but occasionally she would come to mind, and I would sigh before getting back to my work.

5 months after seeing her, she came back, looking virtually the same. She’d gotten thinner since I remembered, and I felt a compulsion to feed her. 

She checked into another room with no problem and I noticed the man’s eyes on me. 

“Sweet Tofu, be nice,” she said, also noticing him staring me down as she fished for the cash to pay upfront. 

“Are you a Cooking Attendant?” I asked, recognizing that the other two must be Food Souls. 

“I don’t cook. I’m just a Master Attendant,” she responded with a soft smile. “It’s a lot of fun, when Sweet Tofu isn’t being an ass.”

“You like it when I’m an ass. Especially to boys who give you googly eyes.”

I felt my face light up in embarrassment. I didn’t try to give her any indication of my opinion of her, but it seemed her Food Soul could glean meaning from just a look. Surprisingly, the woman looked up at me with a smile she tried to hide. 

“That’s fine. I don’t always mind it.”

She spoke looking directly at me, and I felt myself stunned into silence. My hands twitched, eager for something to do or work on to appease my uncomfortable feelings. 

“I’m Ettiene,” she said, holding a hand out over the counter. I shook it. 

“Erik.”

“It’s nice to formally meet you, Erik. We’ll be staying for a few nights. We should talk.”

The invitation had my head reeling, but I was also excited. 

“Sounds good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ettiene is my Master Attendant OC, and guiltily, Erik is an OC I modeled after my boyfriend.


	16. Day 16: First Pledge

Foie Gras was beautiful to me, and before I had realized it, we had grown closer. Treating her well and showing her love and kindness had been so second nature to me that I hadn’t realized I was doing it. 

I rarely went anywhere without her, and I made an effort to compliment her daily, knowing how traumatized she’d been. Little by little she began opening up to me, and I still remember the heart-wrenching feeling I had when I learned about her past. 

But she was strong, and even though she considered herself a victim to fate, I could see that she carved out her own paths. Sometimes they were small, like how she always chose to eat mango cream puffs or mango products when given the chance, or like the way she carried the team during battles against Fallen Angels. Sometimes it was monumental things, like winning over the heart of her Master Attendant.


	17. Day 17: The Character That Fits Your Aesthetic the Most

After standing on her tiptoes to place the sack of flour over the door, Mooncake giggled, jumping down and moving the step stool back to its rightful place. 

She didn’t know who would be unfortunate enough to be the victim of her latest prank, but she hid behind a barrel of apples, waiting for someone to come into the food storage room. 

“We need more cooking oil!” someone called from outside, and Mooncake felt herself get giddy, watching the door intently. 

Yellow Wine opened the door, sending the flour tumbling down on top of him, and Mooncake couldn’t help the high-pitched laughter that came from her mouth. 

“You little minx!” Yellow Wine growled, wiping flour from his eye and shaking his hands out. “I’m gonna kill you.”

She knew he wasn’t being serious but she still ran, opening the opposite door that led outside. 

“Catch me if you can!”


	18. Day 18: Character Voice That You Like the Most

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implied sexual stuff here

“Master Attendant, you’re so pink here.”

I let his voice wash over me and shivered as he breached one of my most delicate places. That voice had always had flirtatious overtones, and while I knew he was a womanizer, I couldn’t help but also be swept along with my Food Soul’s games. 

I trembled under his warm touch, and gazed into his amber eyes that were filled with lust. 

“You’re really cute,” Sukiyaki cooed, and his voice made me melt.


	19. Day 19: A Voice Actor You'd Like to Hear in Game

I don't know how to write for this entry so the answer is Atsushi Kisaichi.


	20. Day 20: Favorite Skin

Putting on the heavy layers of makeup, Bloody Mary inspected himself. 

Tonight, he’d be sure to catch the eye of _that_ man. 

His collar bones were prominent, and even with the chill in the night air, he wore his blouse off the shoulders. His pale skin would be even more ghostly white, and the long, white hair that flowed freely from his head only accentuated his pale visage. 

It was unconventional for him to be dressed this way. Like a street walker, but he loved it and sighed, even in the corset that squeezed his lungs. 

His painstaking efforts made him beautiful, and after being trapped in that hellhole, he deserved a night of fun and beauty.


	21. Day 21: Fan Skin

Salad wasn’t used to clothing like this, and despite feeling more comfortable in the clothing, he couldn’t help the heavy pounding of nerves in his chest. 

There were only a handful of people who knew he liked this, since he was terrified of being judged, but looking in the mirror he couldn’t help but feel like this was right and that these clothes were just _right_.

The pale yellow summer dress fell above his knees, and the pink flats he’d borrowed from Mooncake really accented his attire. Salad couldn’t lose the trademark bunny ear hood that he wore, so it was up, and a light pink cardigan felt soft against his arms. He never considered himself a girl per se, but there was something yucky feeling about the way other men around him acted, and specifically something yucky about wearing boys’ clothes. 

“Well, don’t you look cute?”

Salad turned at the voice, his face flushing with embarrassment as he tried to cover his body with his arms out of reflex. He relaxed when he saw it was Yogurt who had slipped in, and he breathed a sigh of relief. 

“I don’t know about it,” Salad said, pouting a bit as he tugged on the end of the dress. It was cute, and he felt good in them, but he also felt like it might be too much. 

Yogurt came and wrapped her arms around his shoulders in a comforting gesture. 

“You don’t have to do anything you’re uncomfortable with. Just be you, Salad,” she cooed, and Salad nodded. “And besides, that outfit looks really great on you.”


	22. Day 22: Write a Food Soul Based on the Last Food You Ate That Isn't Already a Canon Food Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peppermint Bark – A confection usually enjoyed around Christmas. It is made by melting peppermint pieces in white chocolate and sometimes putting it over a layer of dark chocolate. This is a tasty treat that is light and refreshing on the tongue. 
> 
> Rarity: R 
> 
> Type: Strength Soul 
> 
> Basic Skill: Sweet Tooth – Peppermint Bark swings his candy cane, dealing 400 damage the enemy with the highest ATK. 
> 
> Energy Skill: White Chocolate Dream – Peppermint Bark hooks all enemies with his candy cane, dealing 200 damage and stunning them for 1 second. 
> 
> Linked Skill (with Gingerbread): Double Chocolate Dream – Peppermint Bark hooks all enemies with his candy cane, dealing 400 damage and stunning them for 1.5 seconds.

A young Food Soul rushed down the stairs, eager to get to the Christmas presents waiting for him. Short, white hair was a mess, with red streaks sloppily arranged on his head. 

“Peppermint Bark, slow down!”

His Master Attendant was an old chocolatier, creating the Food Soul accidentally while making confections for his children during the holiday season. Peppermint Bark thus had a love and appreciates for sweets and all things Christmas themed. 

“Go get dressed and we can open presents.”

Peppermint Bark groaned petulantly, but walked to the bathroom to get ready. He took a shower to get himself clean, brushing through his short, two-toned hair, and scrubbing at his pale skin with soap. When he was clean, the Food Soul put on his brown uniform, despite not going to work in the shop today due to the holidays. The outfit had simply grown on him. 

Peppermint Bark’s red eyes took in the magical Christmas scenery, knowing Santa had come to make everything look wonderful while he was asleep, and the young Food Soul couldn’t help but reach for a present. 

The old man that was his Master Attendant laughed before sitting in his regular, worn chair. With anything besides Christmas, Peppermint Bark was relatively calm, not showing the excitable nature some other kids showed. When Peppermint Bark turned to look if it was okay to begin opening presents, the chocolatier only nodded, and the Food Soul tore through his presents.


	23. Day 23: Favorite Ship

The two Food Souls walked side-by-side down the crowded street, careful not to brush each other’s shoulders despite the longing inside of them that craved even such chaste contact. Red Wine and Steak had been sent by their Cooking Attendants to get more ingredients. 

After dodging each other for so long, they’d both been summoned to siblings, who each had a dream at making it big in the culinary arts. 

Steak’s Cooking Attendant was an aspiring patisserie, and was surprised at getting such a hot-headed and brutish Food Soul – particularly one who knew little to nothing about baking.

Red Wine’s Cooking Attendant was passionate about Gloriville and Light Kingdom blended dishes, since their parents were both nationalities. Red Wine thought the creations were a little strange, but held his tongue to his Cooking Attendant. He refused to eat any of it, though. 

“What kind of potatoes did we need?” Steak asked, being tasked to carrying the groceries as Red Wine held a parasol to keep the gleaming sun from his skin. 

“While I’m unsurprised you have forgotten, I am disappointed in your lack of recall,” Red Wine sighed. 

“Okay, you ass, but what potatoes do we need?” Steak responded without missing a beat, inspecting yellow potatoes. 

“Red.”

At the older Food Soul’s answer, Steak changed bins, inspecting red potatoes instead. Red Wine watched his back and glared slightly, wondering why the red head seemed to rile him up so much. 

_“I know you and Steak always go on about hating each other. But I also know that your relationship is exceptionally strong. In his place, and in my place as well, please, take care of Steak when we're gone, alright?”_

His old Master Attendant’s words came back to him and Red Wine shifted his weight. 

He wondered if she’d be proud.


	24. Day 24: It's the night before Christmas, surprise someone with a Food Soul

Everything was perfect. 

After years of hard work and saving, I finally got enough summoner’s crystals to summon one more Food Soul. However, they wouldn’t be for me, but instead, my daughter Eve.   
All she wanted was a Food Soul of her own, and as an aspiring chef who wanted to take over the family restaurant, it was only natural. However, she wasn’t old enough to summon her own; I wouldn’t suscept her to those dangers. Even after having summoned another Food Soul, the toll it took on my body to summon a second was indescribable.

“Oh, then, it's here?” the Food Soul asked, blinking owlishly when they were summoned. “You're Master Attendant? Oh, then, I will take good care of you.”

I shushed the Food Soul quickly, not wanting my daughter, who was asleep in the other room, to wake and ruin the surprise for tomorrow. Just that one action left me tired, and I gathered my breath. 

The Food Soul put their hands over their mouth. 

“Sorry,” they whispered. “My name is Salad.”

They would be perfect. Non-threatening and seemingly reliable, which would work perfectly for my daughter. 

“From today forward, you will be working with my daughter to help her become an excellent chef. Can you do that?” I asked, knowing some Food Souls had little interest in a Cooking Attendant’s affairs. Salad nodded, a smile on their face. 

I set Salad up with a sleeping arrangement, going over the plan for tomorrow before heading to bed for some much needed sleep. 

The next morning, it was Christmas. 

My youngest son awoke me and had me come to the main room for presents. I could tell Eve was excited about her presents, and I smiled to myself. 

They began opening their gifts, a collection of useful things like sweaters and socks from family members, and some toys for my son, and when they were all done, I cleared my throat, walking towards the room I had lent to Salad to stay in for the night. 

“Eve, you still have one more gift.”

She looked up to me, with eyes that were too inquisitive for her own good. How I wish she could go back to the little girl in my arms, but I could tell the baby fat was smoothing from her face to leave a defined. Everyday she looked more a woman. 

She stood, brushing off her skirt as she did, and smiling widely. 

“What is it, mama?” she asked, her hands fidgeting in front of her stomach excitedly. 

“Open the closet door.”

She did, and when it opened, she came face to face with Salad. 

“Hi! I’m Salad, and from now on, I’ll be your Food Soul,” they said, and Eve squealed, throwing her arms around the Food Soul’s neck. 

I could see the happiness in my daughter’s eyes and that infection laughter made my heart grow.


	25. Day 25: Merry Christmas! Free Holiday Themed Day

“We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!”

At the cadence of the song, Gingerbread smiled, putting down her caroling book. The family they had visited during their door-to-door carols were beaming, and applauded when they were done. Vodka, who never seemed to enjoy much of anything aside from alcohol, even had the hints of a smile on her face. 

“That was wonderful, thank you so much for the Christmas cheer,” the mother had said, squeezing the hand of her child. “We used to carol every year with papa.”

The child’s smile waned into something with hints of sadness in it, but he nodded. 

“We’re glad you allowed us to sing for you,” their Master Attendant had said. He gave a fond farewell to the family before the group headed to the next house. 

It was only the three of them as they traversed the neighborhood. Nearly a month ago, when their Master Attendant began teaching them these carols, Vodka and Gingerbread didn’t know anything about the tradition. Their Master Attendant was a musician and refused to let his neighborhood go carol-less when he could do something about it. 

He arranged all the carols from four parts, to three part himself. 

Luckily for him, Gingerbread and Vodka could both hold a tune and stay solid on their own parts, so he mainly taught them by rote. 

The night of Christmas Eve found them caroling in festive outfits. Gingerbread, whose regular outfit was festive enough didn’t feel out of place, but Vodka had a special Christmas outfit that looked lovely on her, though it did little to buffet the cold. 

“On to the next house?”


	26. Day 26: Food Soul or Feature You’re Most Excited For

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't have them, but I'm dying for Double Scoop.

Two sets of eyes opened simultaneously as they were awoken. 

It had been a long time since they were last summoned, and their forms took shape in a familiar way. From the cold void, their souls took shape, the two of them, just as it had always been.

Vanilla, hand in hand with his brother Strawberry, smiled softly, and looked towards their new Master Attendant.

“Which ice cream flavor do you like? Vanilla or strawberry?” Vanilla said excitably, flexing his fingers. He turned to his younger brother. “Strawberry, you got to say something!”

“Um…” Strawberry mumbled, looking at the ground. 

Their new Master Attendant was shocked to see two Food Souls instead of one, but smiled nonetheless. 

“Nice to meet you.”


End file.
